KND Christmas
by Jools-Numbuh-10
Summary: The KND are transfered into the potterverse! They must now help Harry Potter and company with... christmas lights? Contains mostly KND, some HP in the beginning. PG just in case. My first fic! (I hope its funny!)


"RON!" screamed Hermione, "Just because you could buy Christmas lights in Hogsmeade, doesn't mean you go and buy them. I can't believe they even SELL Christmas lights, Hogsmeade is supposed to be an all wizard community…."

"But Hermione…" Complained Ron, but he didn't get far.

"You don't know how to even work these things!"

"Yeah I do!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES I-"

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Screamed Ginny.

"But I do know how to-"

"I don't care! I can't even hear myself kiss!" Said Draco. No one wanted him there, but since he fell madly in love with Ginny, much to Ron's dismay, he spent most of the time in the Gryffindor common room. Which, coincidently, they were sitting in right now, watching Ron and Hermione fight, this time about Christmas tree lights that Ron bought stupidly ("They were shiny!") and now wondered how to turn them on, though it was enough struggle just to get them on the tree.

"We have no plug! We can't turn on muggle Christmas tree lights without a plug!" Said Harry, who was also in the common room along with Seamus, Dean, Parvarti, and Lavender. A few muggle borns nodded in agreement.

"Well, where can we get a plug at this hour (9:30) on Christmas Eve? Its no like they just pop out of thin air!" Said Lavender.

How very wrong she was.

POP!

"Ok…who are you?" Said Dean, Fascinated by the odd technology they used.

"I don't think this is Moon base command!" Numbuh 3 said in her ditzy way.

The KND, sector V, to be precise, had just entered the room.

"Numbuh 5 doesn't think so neither." Said Numbuh 5, white sneakers, a blue jumper with a stripe, and a red hat with a long black braid sticking out were all things this KND agent wore. "Numbuh 5 knows the agents on the moon are weird but, this is ridiculous! They have… robes on."

"I think they don't know who we are!" said Numbuh 1, finally realizing this small detail. He took on a more formal outlook, and said, "KND! Assemble and introduce!

"I'm Numbuh 1, Leader and commander for sector V." he continued. He had on sunglasses, a red shirt, and khaki pants. He was at the most, ten years old, but his charming English accent made him appear wiser than his years.

"Numbuh 2." Said a rather large boy with a blue shirt and a pilot's helmet, complete with goggles. "Kids Next Door technology officer. Oh, and comic relief."

"So that's what KND stands for. Kids Next Door. But what are they next door to?" Asked Seamus.

"Hey!" shouted Ron, "Comic relief is MY job."

"Believe me, you probably a lot funnier than this nerd." Said Numbuh 5, loud enough for Ron to hear, but not loud enough for 2 to hear.

"Numbuh 3." Stated the next girl. She was Japanese, and wore a shirt big enough to cover her hands. "Diversionary tactics. Did I say that right, Numbuh 1?"

1 nodded.

"YAY!" She shouted.

"Numbuh 4." Said a very short boy with a big orange sweater and jeans. "Hand to hand combat expert." He had a thick Australian accent.

"Numbuh 5." The African American girl said. "Second in command and super secret spy missions."

Every Harry Potter character was silent. Until-

"Those are your real names?" Asked Ginny.

'Umm…no. They mean us no harm, lets tell them our real names.' Said 5.

1 was hesitant. "Fine. I am Nigel Uno."

"Kuki Sanban." Said 3.

"Wally Beatles." Said 4.

"Abby Lincoln." Said 5. They all stared at 2.

"Hoagie Gilligan Jr."

Everyone laughed except Ron.

"Hoagie…Like a Sandwich!" they all laughed harder. Hoagie blushed.

1 stopped the chaos. "For what reason did you call upon the KND?"

"Brainsick here," Started Hermione. Ron Blushed. "Bought us Christmas tree lights without a plug to plug them into!"

"Not a problem." Said Hoagie casually, as though they came to give plugs to wizards everyday. "I always carry a spare." He through a wink at Ron, who only blushed harder. He quickly fixed their Christmas tree with lights that worked.

A chorus of ooo's and ahh's echoed through the room when the tree lit up.

"Now I don't meat to take away the _spotlight_ here," he paused to laugh at his own lame joke, while his teammates groaned.

"Even I am funnier that that!" exclaimed Ron.

"We should be going now. We intervened on your holiday enough." Said 1, throwing a disgusted look at Ginny and Draco, who were connected at the mouth with some strange bond teen freaks call _kissing_.

One by one the kids next door left by making a small pop noise. 2 was the only one left.

"Tree you later! Haha!" were his parting words. With a pop, he was gone.

"That was sad! Even I am funnier than that! What a geek!" Ron said. The other nodded in agreement.


End file.
